Many homes with unfinished garages, carriage houses, basements, and attics, particularly those built between the 1930's to 1960's, have exposed wood posts or studs, which are generally 2×4 inches or 2×6 inches. Currently, in the case of garages, many garages are small, with little room for storage beyond housing a small car. By drywalling directly over the studs and the area in between valuable storage space in between the studs is lost. Furthermore, drywalling a wall is more labor intensive and therefore can be costly. In addition, the studs and wood planks in between the studs may be difficult to paint and clean. The exposed wood also lacks any additional form of insulation for the interior space.